Cualquier cosa por ti
by Serieadicta
Summary: Marian ha vuelto, Regina está destrozada por haber perdido, de nuevo, su final feliz. Emma se siente culpable, y hará cualquier cosa para que Regina la perdone, aunque tenga que dejar de lado sus sentimientos.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Es mi primera historia de SwanQueen, espero que os guste lo mismo que me gusta escribirla.  
TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE OUAT SON DE LA ABC, LA TRAMA ES MÍA.  
Esta historia se produce poco después que Emma traiga a Marian del pasado.  
Ahora si os dejo con la historia

* * *

Allí estaba una vez más sentada en aquel sofá moderno, Regina, recordando todo lo que había sentido por Robin. [Maldita familia Charming, solo ellos son capaces de separarme 2 veces del amor.] pensó la morena.

Desde que salieron de Neverland, todo fue a peor, lo peor fue el año perdido que no compartió con su hijo Henry. También que debido aquella maldita isla de Nunca Jamás y toda su magia, se sentía conectada con la rubia, a sus emociones. La Reina sentía la culpabilidad de la rubia por todo su cuerpo, al igual que la tristeza. En algunas ocasiones del pasado sentía los celos de Emma cuando Regina se encontraba con Robin. La alcaldesa lo atavió a que era porque se encontraba feliz y eso a Emma no lo soportaba. Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

De repente toda aquella culpabilidad y tristeza que sentía Emma se convirtió en ilusión y esperanza. Aquello puso a Regina en alerta, pensando que vendría a rogarle de nuevo que la perdonase.

Pero paso una larga hora en la cual nadie se habia acercado a su casa, y de la nada sintió el miedo recorrer a Emma y su nerviosismo. La morena al sentirlo tan fuerte cogió su abrigo y salió en busca de la rubia.

Al preguntar por el pueblo sin éxito, decidió buscar a Robin para ver si la había visto por el bosque. Y allí se apareció cerca del campamento donde se encontraban. Pero lo que vio no lo esperaba.

Emma estaba allí de pie frente a Marian, apuntándola con su arma murmurando la misma frase.

"Así ella me perdonara.., así ella me perdonara..."

"¡Emma ¿Qué haces?! "preguntó Robin.

"Matarla y todo volverá a ser como antes.. Me perdonará." Contestó "Todo es culpa mía, ella volverá a confiar en mi otra vez." miró a Robin "Tenías a la mujer perfecta, con carácter, guapa, sentido del humor. Y cuando vuelve tu mujer que llevaba 29 años muerta, la dejas de lado sin importante nada como se sienta ella..." culpo al ladrón "Ojalá yo tuviese esa oportunidad, y ella te quiere a ti, te prefiere a ti" sollozó levemente.

Pero rápidamente se recompuso y apunto de nuevo a la mujer que tenía delante y cogió aire disparando, pero la bala nunca llegó, pero si que una flecha se dirigía al cuerpo de Emma.

"¡Emma cuidado!" Gritó Regina corriendo hacia ella sin poder desviar aquella flecha

Emma se giro hacia la morena al oír su voz y sonrió, pero la flecha le atravesó el estómago y grito mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, deshaciendo la sonrisa que tenia con anterioridad. Regina la agarró antes de su cabeza tocase el suela y la sostuvo mientras veía a la rubia perdiendo el conocimiento

"Emma! Despierta! Escúchame" golpeó su cara y se giro para ver al grupo que había allí "Desvié la bala, Marian no corría ningún peligro ¿Por qué disparasteis la flecha? "cuestionó la reina.

"Regina, yo.." pero no le dio tiempo a decir mas, la morena junto a la rubia desaparecieron en un humo morado.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Emma estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital, después de que la operaran con urgencia, había pasado 12 horas desde que le flecha le atravesó, y Regina no se separo de su lado junto con Henry esperando que se despertase. Mary Margaret y David habían estado allí pero se fueron para estar con el pequeño Neal, con la promesa de que si la rubia se despertase los llamarían enseguida.

Regina estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación que se encontraba al lado de Emma. La morena no paraba de darle vueltas a aquella escena, preguntándose si podía haber echo algo para salvarla de aquella flecha.

"No podías haber echo nada" susurró su hijo, adivinando lo que estaba pensando su madre. "Emma está estable, vivirá. Si no hubieses salvado a Marian, estaría muerta."

"En estos momentos creo que sería una gran idea que Marian estuviese muerta y no que esté Emma aquí." miró a su hijo "¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan maduro?" preguntó divertida viendo como su hijo se encogía de hombros.

Henry la miró y se acercó a Regina colocándose enfrente suyo y la abrazaba, viendo a Emma mientras pedían que la rubia se despertara pronto.

"Te importa lo que le ocurra" apuntó Henry "Si no, no estarías aquí." puntualizó.

"Más bien, me siento culpable" miro a su hijo "Está así por mi culpa, por portarme como una.."

".. Bruja" auto-completó Emma con la boca pastosa.

Los se giraron hacia la rubia y Henry la abrazó cuidadosamente, mientras que Regina salía de la habitación buscando al Dr. Whales o una enfermera. A los pocos segundos el doctor entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Emma, diciéndole a Henry que saliera de allí para poder examinarla. Cuando salió el doctor para informarles que la rubia se encontraba bien, Henry decidió dejar a sus madres hablar con el pretexto de llamar a sus abuelos para informarles.

Regina entró dentro de la habitación mirando a Emma, esta la miraba con cierto temor por la acción que le había llevado al hospital.

"¿En que narices estabas pensando?" preguntó la morena un poco enfadada.

"En que si Marian moría, volverías a ser feliz" contestó Emma avergonzada. Nunca antes había echo una cosa así por nadie.

"¿Qué quieres decir Emma?" cuestionó Regina.

"Estabas mal, no salías de casa, no hablabas ni siquiera con Henry. Y yo me sentía culpable, no podía con ello y si la mataba, nadie diría que tu me inducistes a hacerlo." explicó la rubia. "¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?"

"Porque eres Emma Swan la Salvadora, no la que va matando gente por "destruir" la felicidad de los demás" contesto Regina "No te lo habrías perdonado, y ya tuve bastante con una Charming para que tu pases por lo mismo." la miró seriamente "Y con lo que dijiste estaba segura de al final no te lo perdonarías."

"Lo escuchaste todo?" le preguntó mirándola. Mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza "¿Y tienes algo que decir sobre lo que dije?" preguntó nerviosa la rubia mientras la miraba.

Regina la miró y sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta vez no sabía si era ella misma o la de Emma o las dos. Bajo la mirada un momento para coger fuerzas.

"Emma yo.." pero no pudo seguir, porque dos padres preocupados entraron dentro sin importarles nada más que saber si su hija estaba bien.

Regina suspiró y salió de la habitación no sin antes ver la cara de decepción que tenía la rubia y sintiendo la tristeza que la estaba inundando. La morena salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su hijo que estaba allí en el pasillo, esperando a que sus abuelos salieran, se despidió de el con un beso en la cabeza y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Unos minutos después llegó a la entrada de su casa, fijándose que Robin se encontraba en la puerta de ella esperando que llegara o que le abriera la puerta. Regina suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió a el para enfrentarlo.

"¿Que quieres Robin?" preguntó con pesadez mirándole a los ojos.

"Quería disculparme por Little John por haber disparado a Emma aquella flecha, y quería saber como se encontraba Emma." contestó "Y saber como estás tú."

Regina sonrió sarcásticamente al hombre que tenia enfrente y levanto un ceja mirándolo antes de contestarle.

"Como estemos alguna de las dos no es de tu incumbencia, pero Emma esta bien, se acaba de despertar y yo estoy muy bien" contestó fríamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa. "No salvé a Marian por ti, lo hice por Emma y por Roland." contestó la morena antes de que el arquero realizara la pregunta que sabia que rondaba por su cabeza.

"Siento que esto haya pasado así, Regina" dijo agarrando el brazo de la morena antes de que entrase en la casa. Regina se giro y lo miro furiosamente, digna de la Reina Malvada, mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

"Entérate, si Emma ahora estuviese muerta, tu y tus amiguitos estaríais muertos y si no he echo nada de eso, es por tu hijo y tu mujer" le informó "Y todavía me estoy pensando no hacerle algo a tu fiel Little John" terminó la ex- alcaldesa entrando en su casa cerrando con un portazo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Prometo que con el paso de los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Dejadme comentarios, si os gusta, si lo odiáis, si queréis darme consejos. Cualquiera estará bien recibido.**

**Tengo que dar las gracias a todas las que ya habéis comentado o me habéis escrito, gracias de corazón me habéis animado y espero no decepcionar con esta historia.**

**Un beso enorme!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Emma estaba confusa con Regina, ¿Por qué había salvado a Marian? ¿Lo había hecho realmente por ella o por Hood? No paraba de preguntárselo.

-"No le gustaran las mujeres"- se dijo la rubia en su cabeza - "Y yo con eso no puedo hacer nada, lo mejor será que me aleje de ella"- sentenció ella.

Emma parecía que lo tenía claro, lo mejor sería olvidar a Regina y pasar página. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, por el bien de su cabeza.

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Emma decidió alejarse y olvidar a Regina de su corazón y su cabeza, creyendo que así todo sería más fácil y sencillo para su vida.

Pero no era así, Elsa había llegado y andaba suelta por Storybrooke, cundiendo el pánico con sus poderes, sin que Emma pudiese hacer nada por el pueblo. Era demasiado poderosa, y no podía pedirle ayuda a Regina para parar el invierno que estaba causando la Reina de Arendelle. La Sheriff no se iba a bajar del burro y no hablaría con la morena.

Una tarde Regina sintió el miedo de Emma y escuchó su voz en un susurro llamándola. Haciendo que la alcaldesa desapareciese del despacho para juntarse con ella.

Una gran bola de nieve chocó contra el árbol que estaba detrás de Emma. La rubia tenía miedo, sus poderes no funcionaban con aquella bestia creada por la magia de Elsa, y la presión que le metía su padre diciendo que podía hacerlo que ella era la "Salvadora".

"¡Marian, agáchate!" ordenó Emma a la mujer que intentó matar. Esta hizo lo que le ordenó, salvándole de aquellos trozos de hielo que lanzó aquel monstruo de nieve. Emma susurró el nombre de Regina deseando que la sacase de aquel lugar, y acabase con aquella bestia que tenía enfrente.

La nube morada que aparecía en el bosque informaba que Regina iba a hacer acto de presencia, y apareció a 2 metros de Emma y la miró fijamente y luego miro a Marian, Hood, Hook y David que también se encontraban allí. Y desapareció justo cuando la bestia lanzó un viento helador provocando que los que estaban allí salieran despedidos hacia atrás, chocando con el duro suelo. Regina acabó con aquel muñeco, haciendo que se convirtiese en polvo de nieve esparciéndose por el bosque.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" preguntó Robin levantándose del suelo.

"Creo que me he dañado el garfio" contestó Hook.

"[Ojalá se te hubiese roto la cabeza]" pensó internamente Regina "Bienvenida a Storybrooke, Marian"

"Regina.. Espera" pidió Emma mientras se acercaba a ella "Gracias."

"De nada, Reina a domicilio, llama cuando no te quede otro remedio. Ahora puedes seguir ignorándome" saltó la morena.

"Quie.." pero la alcaldesa salió de allí con humo morado ".. ro hablar contigo." terminó suspirando.

"Amor.. olvídate de ella.. me tienes aquí" soltó el pirata.

La rubia bufó fuertemente mientras se alejaba de las persona que se encontraban allí dirigiéndose a su coche. Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por David que frunció el ceño mirando como Emma se iba.

Emma arrancó el coche yendo directamente al ayuntamiento, para por fin enfrentarse a ella, y hablar claramente.

Tocó suavemente la puerta e intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, y volvió a llamar.

"Soy Emma, ábreme" no hubo respuesta "se que estas ahí, quiero hablar contigo."

"Igual la que no quiere hablar contigo, y querer ignorarle a usted soy yo" le echó en cara la morena detrás de la puerta.

"Siento mucho como he actuado, he sido una cría malcriada, me dolió que.. por favor ábreme" suplico la rubia.

Regina al escuchar aquellas palabras que suplicaban permiso, abrió la puerta dejándola entrar en su despacho. Una vez que entró cerró de nuevo la puerta, pero esta vez sin pestillo.

"¿Qué te dolió?" preguntó la morena

"Que no terminases, ya se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entiendo, tienes tus sentimientos todavía por Robin y solo me quieres como una amiga. Me enfadé por nada, tu no tienes la culpa." se disculpó Emma. "Pero lo que me duele de verdad es que preferiste salvar a Marian, la mujer de tu "novio"" dijo con asco "antes que a mi, la que ha dado la cara por ti y ha luchado a tu lado, la madre de tu hijo." terminó tristemente mirando sus botas de cuero.

"Escúchame atentamente" le ordenó la morena haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. "Si hubiese sabido que esa flecha te iba a dar a ti, tu hubieses sido a la que habría salvado, la única. No puedes llegar a imaginar como me duele no haber podido hacerlo.. Cada día tengo ganas de ir y arrancarle el corazón a ese personaje por haberte causado ese dolor" bajo levemente la mirada serenándose "Pero eso les demostraría que no he cambiado, que todos los esfuerzos que he echo por dejar de ser la Reina Malvada, no habrían servido para nada" respondió rápidamente la morena.

Emma la miró a los ojos, analizándola como si buscase algo. Pero no lo encuentra, no encuentra esa parte en la que le dice su súper-poder que Regina le está mintiendo.

"Yo no te veo como la Reina Malvada, pero si que es parte de ti, eres quien eres por lo que fuiste en el pasado" la miro "Si no hubieses sido ella, no hubiese salvado a este pueblo, no hubiese conocido a Regina Mills, no me habría pasado todo lo que me ha pasado, haciéndome quien soy. Pero lo mas importante es que si no hubieses sido la Reina Malvada, Henry no estaría con nosotras" le sonrió dulcemente a la morena, cogiéndole la mano.

"Parece que conocernos así estaba predestinado" susurró la reina acercándose a Emma aferrándose a su mano

"Eso parece.." afirmó la rubia acercándose a los labios de Regina.

Pero antes de que ocurriese nada unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separasen de un salto sonrojadas.

"¡Emma!" golpeó la puerta Snow "¡Regina!"

La alcaldesa abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la pareja a su despacho.

"¿A que narices vienen esos gritos?" cuestionó Emma "¿Donde está el fuego?"

"Fuego no, hielo" respondió la mujer entrecortadamente. "Elsa está construyendo un gran muro en los límites de la ciudad"

"¿Pero qué quiera esa mujer?" preguntó Emma enfadada.

"No sé pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, y mandarla a su puto reino helado" contestó cabreada Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma. Haciendo que las dos desapareciesen en un humo morado.

Blanca y David se miraron, preguntándose que era lo que realmente les había enfadado a aquellas mujeres.

* * *

**Hola! Siento haber tardado en subirlo... Pero ya está !**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Los siguientes van a estar pensados en los episodios de la 4ta temporada. Pero yendo rápido, y saltándome cosas que mi humilde opinión en este relato sobra.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Dejad comentarios decirme si lo amais, odiais, lo que sea, pero dejarme vuestra opinión.**

**Gracias a todos los que habeis comentado, por un comentario o por PM . Me encanta saber que os parece! Sois muy grandes!**

**Un saludo y un beso enorme.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Bueno aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Espero que os guste y que me lo digáis, que si no os gusta... Decírmelo también, dejarme ideas, pensamientos! **_

**_También_**_** quería agradecer a todos lo que me habéis comentado. Se agradece saber que os gusta, vuestras reacciones y pensamientos.**_

**_Un beso y un abrazo enorme._**

* * *

Se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Elsa, allí de pie y dejando que aquella magia saliese de las manos se estaba formando un gran muro de hielo en los límites de la ciudad.

-"Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de este pueblo." Cuestionó Regina cansada de los ataques de la rubia.

-"Estoy buscando a mi hermana Anna"- respondió ella mientras se giraba a ver a las mujeres.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, y Emma se acercó rápidamente a la rubia que se ponía en modo alerta. Cuanto más se acercaba Emma a la reina del hielo, esta se ponía más nerviosa.

Un coche llego hasta la linde de la ciudad, cuando una gran torre de hielo sepultó a Elsa y Emma bajo ella.

-"¡EMMA!"- gritaron todos los que se encontraban allí.

Regina junto con Hook corrieron hasta la pared que se acaba de formar por culpa de la torre de hielo derruida. La morena intentó en vano derretir el hielo para rescatar a la rubia.

-"¡REGINA!"- gritó desesperada Emma –"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- cuestionó a la mujer.

-"No se cómo he llegado aquí, pero tengo que encontrar a mi hermana"- contestó nerviosa.

-"Genial, se me da muy bien encontrar a gente, si nos sacas de aquí te podría llevar hasta Anna"- propuso

-"Yo..."-comenzó Elsa -"No puedo controlar esto si no tengo a mi hermana, ella logra que controle esto"- confesó.

De repente el teléfono de Emma sonó, haciendo que Elsa lo mirase curiosa. Con ligeros temblores provocados por el frio de aquella cueva de hielo donde se encontraba, contestó a la llamada poniendo el altavoz para que Elsa también lo escuchara.

-"Regi...na"- nombro temblando

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Tengo un poco de frio. Es... Escucha est... tá buscando a su herma… hermana Anna" contestó temblado más fuerte.

-"Aquí no está Emma, tiene que estar en su Reino"

-"Tengo que saber si está bien, si este no es mi reino ¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?" le cuestiono Elsa.

-"Voy a buscar a Gold, será el único que sabrá que hacer en un caso como este. Emma no cuelgues sigue hablando ¿Vale? Te voy a dejar con tu padre. Vuelvo enseguida"- diciendo eso le pasó el móvil a David y desapareció en una nube morada.

-"Emma, ¿Cómo estás?"

* * *

Regina apareció en medio de la tienda, haciendo que Bella saltase del susto al encontrar de repente a la alcaldesa delante de ella.

-"¿Qué hace usted aquí?"-

-"Tengo que hablar con Rumpelstiltskin, es urgente."-

-"No está aquí, si es tan urgente, puede que yo misma te sirva de ayuda."- miro Belle a la morena que estaba desesperada.

-"Emma está atrapada con la Reina del Hielo y está buscando a su hermana Anna, que ha desaparecido, y necesito demostrarle que sigue viva, para que suelte a Emma."

-"Puede que haya algo, pero si Dolly no la atrapó no sabemos si lo estará, aunque esa mujer atrapó mucha gente en ese bastón"

-"No me importa, cualquier cosa para que Emma salga de allí."

Bella entró un momento en la habitación que había detrás de la cortina, y después de unos minutos salió con un bastón de ovejera y se lo entregó a Regina mientras salía de la tienda igual que llegó con un humo morado.

La morena apareció al lado de David, que al ver el bastón recordó algo de su pasado.

-"¡Elsa! Creemos que ya tenemos algo para ayudarte, y creo que ya sé quién es tu hermana, coincidió en mi reino. Voy a ayudarte a encontrarla, le debo ser quien soy a tu hermana. Tienes que enfrentarte a esto"

-"Yo sobreviviré, pero Emma está completamente congelada"- dijo cogiéndole la mano a Emma.

-"Con sobrevivir no basta, tienes que vivir"- citó David.

-"¿De quién has oído eso?"

-"Tu sabes de quien"- terminó David- "Tienes que salvar a Emma, no conocí mucho a Anna pero ella no querría que estuvieras así, ¡Cree en ti!"

Hook, Regina y David se miraron al no tener respuesta por ninguna de las dos rubias que se encontraban en aquella improvisada cueva de hielo.

Elsa se levantó y Emma se sentó de rodillas mirando sin fuerzas como Elsa derretía el hielo de la pared que les separaba de las personas que se encontraban fuera.

Mientras los tres personajes que se encontraban fuera admiraban como un gran agujero aparecía en aquella pared de hielo.

-"Funciona"- dijo el pirata.

-"Ya lo veo"- afirmó David.

-"¡Emma!"- gritó Regina.

Elsa ayudó a Emma a ponerse de pie para dirigirse al agujero que sería la salida de aquel lugar helado.

David y Hook ayudaron a Emma a salir, y esta se abrazó a Regina intentando mantenerse de pie.

-"Regina llévala a casa, tiene que entrar en calor lo antes posible"- ordenó el hombre que miraba entrañado aquella escena.

-"¿Estas bien?"- cuestionó la morena preocupada, haciendo que Emma asintiese temblando de frío.

Regina la agarró un poco más fuerte y desaparecieron de allí, dejando a Hook sorprendido y a David y Elsa hablando de Anna.

Al aparecer dentro de la casa donde Emma vivía con sus padres y Henry, Regina sentó a Emma en el sillón mientras la tapaba con todas la mantas que encontraba en el salón de aquel piso. Henry acercó el calefactor que no funcionaba debido a que no había electricidad. Entonces Regina creó varias bolas de fuego haciendo que girasen alrededor de la rubia y se puso a su lado haciendo fricción desde los hombros hasta mitad de su brazo para que entrase más rápido en calor.

-"¿Estas mejor?" pregunto la morena, haciendo que una todavía temblorosa Emma asintiese con la cabeza y cogiese la mano de Regina entrelazando los dedos de ambas. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho que estaba enfrente de ellas y sonrió.

-"Me alegro que os dieseis cuenta"- confesó Henry abrazando a sus madres.

En ese momento, tanto Elsa, David y Hook, entraron en el apartamento y David sonrió por aquella escena, mientras Elsa los observaba y Hook sentía que sobraba allí, y salió de allí dirigiéndose al puerto.

-"Veo que te cuidan bien"- observó David mientras deshacían el abrazo para mirar a los recién llegados justo cuando la luz volvió al apartamento.

Regina se levantó y encendió la estufa dejándola delante de Emma y se deslizó de las bolas de fuego que giraban alrededor de la rubia. Mientras Elsa y David hablaban sobre como buscar a Anna, Regina se acercó a Emma.

-"Creo que debería irme, no quiero tentar a la suerte"- sonrió a la rubia

-"No, quédate aquí"- le pidió.

Justo en ese momento Mary Margaret entró mirando las estampas que había en su casa. Y dirigió su mirada a la Reina del Hielo.

-"¿Tú que haces aquí?"- le preguntó a Elsa -"Y…"- miro como su hija y su enemiga estaban cogidas de las manos. -"¿Qué te ha pasado Emma?"-

Todos de la habitación le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia y Elsa también descubría que su hermana estuviese donde estuviese estaba viva.

Al final de la noche Regina se despidió de los que estaban, dejando a Emma dormida en su habitación junto con Henry, que estaba dormido al lado de la rubia. Cuando cruzó la puerta Snow la siguió cerrando la puerta.

-"Regina espera"- pidió mientras la Reina se giraba. -"Gracias por lo que has hecho por Emma"- Regina sonrió e intentó girarse para irse a su mansión. -"Si le haces daño, te prometo que te mataré lentamente"- le amenazó.

Regina levantó una ceja divertida, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo decía totalmente enserio y dio un paso adelante.

-"Si le hago sufrir o daño te juro que me iré de Storybrooke dejando a Henry con Emma y no volvería a verlos nunca más"- prometió Regina haciendo que Blanca sonriera.

-"Si que la quieres" afirmó Blanca mientras volvía a entrar en su apartamento.

-"No sabes cuánto"- susurró para sí misma Regina saliendo de allí, para dirigirse a su casa.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**Quería daros las GRACIAS! por todos los comentarios que me habéis escrito, lo agradezco mucho.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Fueron pasando los días, buscando algo que las llevase hasta donde se encontraba Anna, pero todo era inútil, lo peor llegó cuando Emma activó sus poderes con toda la tensión que tenía de no revelar a su familia la relación que tenía con Regina, por no poder encontrar a Anna, también porque Hook no paraba de perseguirla y todo el pueblo reclamándola como la Salvadora, estaba al límite, primero fue el accidente que tuvo lugar con su padre, que casi se le cae un poste de la luz encima y luego Henry. Decidió después de aquello que lo mejor era estar sola, y no hacer daño a la gente que quería.

* * *

Henry llegó hasta casa de sus abuelos y vieron el golpe que llevaba el joven en la cabeza, rápidamente estos lo tumbaron en su cuarto y llamaron a Regina, que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando con Emma, aunque sentía el miedo de Emma, pero pensaba que era porque no quería decir nada que hiciese sospechar a sus padres sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

-"Ya está curado, ahora tienes que descansar"- le ordenó Regina a su hijo.

-"Ayúdala"- le pidió el joven mientras cerraba los ojos, dormido.

Regina le besó la cabeza y le acarició el pelo lentamente hasta que paso unos minutos. Salió hasta el salón donde se encontraban los príncipes.

-"¿Sabéis algo de Emma?"- preguntó

-"Sí"- afirmó Snow- "Llamó para decirnos que ya lo tiene solucionado y que se iba a deshacer de los poderes."

-"¿Estáis locos?"- cuestionó la Reina- "Emma está ahora mismo sola y asustada, no podéis querer que se quite sus poderes, es una parte de ella."

-"Le hizo daño a Henry"- le recordó David.

-"No los controla, necesita mucha práctica. Lo que no puedo creer es que no le dieseis una oportunidad, y que cuando se convirtió en una amenaza para vosotros, la abandonasteis"- los miró furiosa. –"Esa es la diferencia entre Emma y vosotros. Que si eso os hubiese ocurrido a alguno de vosotros, Emma no hubiese dudado un segundo en buscar cualquier cosa para ayudaros y sobre todo no os habría abandonado."

Regina miró a los Reyes y estos le dieron la razón inmediatamente, pero Regina ya había salido en busca de la rubia, antes de que hiciera una locura.

La morena apareció enfrente de una casa desconocida para ella, pensó que se había equivocado, pero al recorrer unos pasos alrededor de aquella casa, se fijó en el coche amarillo de la rubia.

Regina decidió inspeccionar antes la casa y la rodeó hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde se encontró a Elsa siguiendo un pañuelo que resultaba ser de Emma.

-"Elsa, espera. Voy contigo"

La Reina de Arendelle la miró y sonrió asintiendo. Las dos entraron por la puerta y recorrieron 2 estancias hasta dar con Emma. La cual estaba apunto de abrir la puerta que Gold le había señalado.

-"¡Emma no!"- gritaron las reinas.

-"Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir hiriendo a la gente que quiero."- gimoteó Emma dándose la vuelta.

-"Emma estoy aquí"- dijo dulcemente Regina acercándose. –"Te voy ayudar, lo habría hecho desde el principio."

-"No te acerques a mí no quiero hacerte daño a ti también."

-"No me lo vas a hacer, confía en mí. Nunca me harías daño"- le dijo suavemente. –"Tienes que aceptar quien eres, que eres así, tienes un poder hermoso y con el que salvaras vidas."

Regina se puso enfrente de Emma extendiendo su mano, segura de que la rubia no le haría daño.

Emma asustada, hizo que las luces empezasen a parpadear y las lámpara a temblar. Agarró la mano de Regina y no le pasó nada, todo se calmó. Emma sonrió mirando a Regina y la abrazó fuertemente.

Elsa que miraba como un simple espectador de aquella hermosa escena, sonrió y quiso salir para darles privacidad a la pareja. Pero Ingrid se lo impidió tirándola con un golpe de viento helado, haciendo que Emma y Regina se separasen.

-"Y tú ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Regina.

-"Aparte de la heladera"- continuó Emma.

-"¿Emma?"- la nombró con familiaridad.

-"¿Nos conocemos?"- preguntó intrigada por la forma en la que la había nombrado.

-"De la tienda"

Emma supo que mentía, y se dispuso a atacarla, pero la otra rubia fue más rápida y lanco un rayo de hielo directo a Emma, pero Regina la apartó haciendo que le diese a ella en el corazón, consiguiendo que en su pelo moreno apareciese una franja blanca.

-"¡Regina!"- gritó Emma acercándose a ella, mientras Íngrid desaparecía de allí.

-"Estoy bien"- dijo la morena.

Emma intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero Regina se destabilizó e hizo que volviera a estar en el suelo, haciendo que la línea de su pelo se hiciese más grande.

Elsa se despertó y al observar esa escena se acercó a las 2 mujeres rápidamente.

-"Emma, se está congelando"- le informó la rubia.

Emma miró a Elsa asustada, y se giró para mirar como Regina empezaba a temblar del frío que sentía.

-"Ayúdame"- le ordeno a Elsa –"Tenemos que ponerla cerca del fuego."

Elsa y Emma agarraron a la morena, y la llevaron hasta el coche de la rubia para dirigirse a su mansión. En el trayecto que duró, Emma, no dejó de estar pendiente de Regina. Al entrar en la mansión la tumbaron en el sofá que se situaba enfrente de la chimenea, y Emma se acercó a encender el fuego.

-"Que puede ocurrirle"

-"A Anna le ocurrió lo mismo, empezó así y luego se congeló"

-"Pero se descongeló ¿Cómo se descongeló?"- preguntó ansiosa Emma.

-"Me salvó de Hans, se interpuso entre la espada y yo."- contestó Elsa.

-"Por salvarme está así."

-"Un Acto de amor Verdadero, puede descongelar un corazón helado."- citó Elsa.

Emma miro seriamente a la rubia, y luego a la morena, que la miraba expectante. Y al deducir su siguiente paso, negó la cabeza.

-"Elsa llama a Henry, dile que venga ¡ya! Yo volveré enseguida, cuídala."- le ordenó.

Emma salió por la puerta fue en busca de Robín para que la despertase con un beso de amor.

Pocos minutos después Robín y Emma hacían presencia en la casa de la alcaldesa, y allí ya se encontraba Henry agarrando la mano a su madre dormida. Pero también estaban sus padres.

-"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

-"Venimos a ver si podemos ayudaros con algo."- respondió Mary Margaret.

Emma los miró y asintió acercándose con Robín hasta donde estaba tumbada Regina. Emma prefirió que Henry la besara el primero, para no tener que ver como Robín lo hacía.

Henry suavemente se acercó hasta su madre y pidiéndole que se despertase le besó la frente como muchas veces hacia ella con él. Pero no surtió efecto, haciendo que el joven soltara lágrimas y rápidamente se alejó para abrazarse a su abuela.

Ahora era el turno de Hood que poniendo una rodilla en el suelo se acercó a los labios de la morena y los besó suavemente, pero siguió sin ocurrir nada. Para Emma se la fue su última oportunidad para hacer que Regina volviese.

Snow miró a Regina y luego a Emma.

-"Emma, porque no pruebas tu"- le pregunto a su hija.

Emma frunció en ceño y la miró como si estuviese loca, pero luego al mirar a Regina no le pareció tan mala idea. Y con paso lento se acercó a Regina, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

-"Espero que no me mates si recuerdas esto y te despiertas"- susurro a Regina y le acarició la cara. –"Pero lo prefiero, antes que verte así y no poder hacer nada"- Emma se acercó a sus labios, pero cambio a su oreja y le susurró- "Te quiero imbécil, no me dejar ahora."

Después de aquella confesión, Emma volvió a estar cerca de los labios de la morena, y la miró una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y besarla delicadamente, casi como un pequeño roce. Pero aquello fue lo único que necesitó para que un halo de color azul inundara la sala, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban allí, menos Snow miraran con incredulidad como la morena recién despierta sonreía correspondiendo a aquel beso de amor.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, la verdad es que no sé si seguirlo o no.**_

_**Vosotros tomáis la decisión.**_

**_Hacérmelo_**_** saber.**_

_**Un abrazo de Koala!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que me pidieron que continuase con esta historia, la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y no sabia si dejarla sin mas o no, asi que al final me volvió y aqui teneís el resultado, se que cortito y quiero que me digais si los quereis mas largos o mas cortos, si quereis mas seguido o si teneis algo que pudiese incluir en los proximos capítulos. No seais timidos.**_

* * *

Robín observó aquella escena, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, después de meditar todo lo que había ocurrido, decidió salir de la casa y dejar el tema Regina terminado, y centrarse en Marian y su hijo, no podía tener a Regina también. Al final el polvo de hada puede equivocarse por lo actos que hemos cometido.

Henry sonreía y se adelantó para abrazar a sus dos madres, pero rápidamente pasó a solamente abrazar a la morena, el joven empezó a sollozar en los brazos de su madre, cosa que sorprendió no solo a Regina, sino a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

Regina posó los ojos en Emma para que les dejaran a solas para poder hablar, Emma entendiendo lo que la morena le quería decir con aquella mirada le señaló a sus padres y a Elsa el camino hasta la cocina. Dejando dolos a madre e hijo.

-"Henry, ¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Regina.

-"Tenía miedo de que desaparecieras de mi vida"- lloró más fuerte el joven en los brazos de su madre. "Que nunca llegaras a descongelarte, que nunca despertaras. Siempre funcionaba mi beso, y esta vez yo no he podido hacer nada por salvarte. Tenía mucho miedo de perderte."- divagó Henry.

-"Henry, escúchame"- le miro seriamente- "Tú nunca vas a perderme, siempre voy a estar contigo. Seré una madre pesada, gruñona y controladora contigo. Te quiero Henry."

Durante un buen rato, madre e hijo estuvieron abrazados en silencio, disfrutando de la comodidad que le ofrecía el otro, y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Emma, Elsa y sus padres se quedaron hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido con la nueva rubia con los poderes de Elsa que había aparecido en Storybrooke, David decidió que buscaría o preguntaría a todo el mundo si sabían algo de la heladera. Por parte de Mary Margaret decidió que era hora de que se fueran. Y Elsa seguía preguntándose como aquella rubia tenía los mismos poderes que tenía ella.

El joven matrimonio con Elsa y Emma salieron de la cocina acercándose al sofá donde se encontraban Regina y Henry, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que los dos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá. Emma cogió una manta y la puso encima de ellos. Y seguidamente acompañó a sus padres y Elsa hasta la puerta, prometiendo que mañana se juntarían para saber qué hacer con Ingrid.

Cuando los padres de Emma se fueron, esta decidió preparar algo para cenar, algo sencillo, fácil de hacer y que no quemara la preciada cocina de la alcaldesa.

Mientras la rubia cocinaba llamaron a la puerta, Emma agradeció que no tocaran el timbre para que no molestaran a Henry y a Regina. Lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose directamente con el pirata.

-"¿Hook, qué haces aquí?"

-"Ya me han contado tu gran hazaña, que ha hecho que la Reina Malvada se despertase y no acabase descongelada."

Emma lo miró seriamente y seguidamente miró rápidamente para excepcionase de que ni Henry ni Regina se habían despertado con las palabras del pirata. La rubia empujó al moreno hasta el hall y dejo la puerta entrecerrada para no molestar a las 2 persona que dormían cerca de allí.

-"¿A qué has venido, Killian?"- preguntó enfadada.

-"A que me expliques, como es posible, que tú, La Salvadora. Has despertado a la Reina Malvada con un beso."

-"Ese es el problema de todos en esta ciudad"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó aturdido por la última frase de Emma.

-"Que no ha sido La Salvadora besando y despertando a la Reina Malvada, sino Emma Swan besando y despertando a Regina Mills. Aquella que me salvó de no acabar por destruir la ciudad con mi magia, la que se interpuso entre el rayo y yo para ella recibir la maldición que me hubiese puesto en su lugar" explicó relajada. –"y ahora mismo, quiero que te largues de aquí."

Hook se quedó bastante en shock, por todo aquello que le había soltado la rubia sin apenas coger aire para respirar, y seguidamente hizo lo que le ordenó la rubia y se fue de allí sin ni si quiera decir adiós.

Regina que había presenciado todo aquello desde detrás de la puerta, decidió que era el momento justo para salir y colocarse al lado de la rubia.

-"Así que la Salvadora no me ha salvado, si no que ha sido Emma Swan."- citó la morena mientras fijaba su vista en la rubia.

Emma sonrió levemente, poniéndose totalmente roja. Y asintió me encogía levemente de hombros.

-"Por lo que veo, has estado escuchando toda la conversación." – le recriminó levantando las cejas.

-"Estaba preocupada por lo que podía decir el espécimen marino"- contestó Regina con una larga sonrisa, haciendo que Emma soltara una carcajada.- "También quería darte las gracias."- Se puso seria.- "Por haberme salvado de morir congelada. Al final el polvo de hadas se equivocaba."

-"Puedo tatuarme un león en el brazo si quieres"- bromeo la rubia.

Regina se rio alegremente y le cogió la mano a Emma y se puso delante de ella, poniendo su mano libre sobre la mejilla acariciándola, para después apartarle el pelo con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. Emma s sonrojo levemente y miró sutilmente los labios de la morena que volvían a estar rosados.

Sin saber cuál de las dos se acercó primero a los labios de la otra, se rozaron levemente lo labios, para acabar por juntar delicadamente sus labios. Emma levanto su mano hasta el cuello de Regina para profundizar más aquel beso deseado, jugueteando tímidamente con la lengua de la otra, hasta que Regina oyó como un gemido ahogado de la boca de Emma, que hizo que la empujara hasta el marco de la puerta principal para pasar a besarla más salvajemente.

Pero, como siempre, todo lo bueno acaba. Y una voz que procedía de dentro de la casa, hizo que las dos mujeres e separan rápidamente.

-"¡MAMÁ!"- llamo Henry a la morena –"¡EMMA!"- llamó a la rubia.

Con gran pesar Regina se separó de Emma con un beso suave, y prometiéndose así misma que esto volvería a repetirse. Y muy pronto.

-"¡Estamos fuera!"- le contestó Emma una vez que se separaron.

* * *

_**Dejarme vuestras opiniones en un comentario, lo que se os ocurra que pueda pasar después de esto, que si quereis mas SwanQueen o ma Henry y Regina, lo que me digais lo apuntaré para proximos capítulos.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias sin vuestro comentarios no hubiese continuado con esta historia.**_

_**UN ABRAZO DE KOALA!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola!**_

_**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, por seguir o marcar favorito esta historia.**_

_**Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Para cualquier cosa dejádmelo en un comentario.**_

_**UN ABRAZO DE KOALA!**_

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina convocó una reunión con gran parte del pueblo para informarles que había una nueva Reina de Hielo escondida en el bosque, y también para explicar lo que les ocurriría, si accidentalmente o deliberadamente, les atacase y les atravesara un rayo de hielo en el corazón o cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Al terminar toda la charla de la reunión, gran parte de los presentes salieron de la sala de juntas de la alcaldía. Dejando en aquella sala Regina, Emma, Snow, David, Belle, Ruby, Elsa y Gold.

Todos ellos intentaban averiguar qué era lo que quería aquella persona y porque las atacó a Elsa, Emma y Regina.

Después de un par de horas hablado obteniendo teorías absurdas decidieron que los mejor sería investigar sobre ella, se repartieron las tareas y salieron de allí para tomar algo en Granny's.

Regina, Emma y los padres de esta andaban tranquilamente hasta el restaurante. Los padres de la rubia iban por delante de ellas, ajenos a la discusión y nervios que se cocinaba en la pareja que iba detrás de ellos.

Llegaron al restaurante, y rápidamente se sentaron en la mesa que había pegada al tocadiscos. Dejando a las dos parejas una enfrente de la otra, observándose mutuamente y fijándose que Emma quería empezar a hablar pero que no se atrevía. Ruby se acercaba a pedirles la nota de pedido.

-"Regina y yo estamos juntas"- soltó lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo del restaurante se callera y se oyese como el lápiz, que llevaba Ruby, caerse al suelo.

Regina abrió los ojos mirando a Emma, así no era como iban a sacar el tema, tenían que prepararles el terreno, no gritarlo en medio de un restaurante lleno. Pero fijo su mirada a sus ahora suegros y se sorprendió cuando Snow tenía una sonrisa en su boca, en cambio David tenía una cara de asombro.

-"Me alegro por vosotras."- dijo sinceramente la camarera, mientras recogía el lápiz que se le había caído y salió de allí haciendo que los demás clientes "volvieran" a sus conversaciones y comida.

Emma todavía no se había movido ni un músculo desde que anunció la noticia. Por una parte tenía miedo por la reacción de sus padres, pero después de que todo el restaurante oyese la noticia, sabía que Regina estaría enfadada con ella, porque así no tenía que haber sido. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Me alegra que seas feliz, Regina. No veía tanta felicidad y amor en tus ojos desde… que era una niña"- terminó la frase Mary Margaret agarrando dulcemente la mano de Regina.

-"¿Esto no será porque te despertó con un beso?"- preguntó David haciendo que la pareja negasen con la cabeza. El suspiró y miró fijamente a Regina. –"si le haces daño, te mataré y me dará igual perder con ello a Henry."- amenazó.

Regina sin decir nada en absoluto asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había entendido todo lo que quería decir con aquella amenaza, y sabiendo que la cumpliría.

Poco a poco Emma se fue relajando, hasta que terminaron de almorzar. Los cuatro salieron de Granny's, pero se separaron al llegar a la calle. David acompañó a Snow hasta el colegio, mientras que Emma y Regina caminaban sin rumbo.

-"Ha salido bien"- intentó decir Emma al ver que Regina no había abierto la boca.

-"Así no tenías que haberlo dicho"- soltó la morena.

-"Lo sé, me salió así... No quería tampoco que medio pueblo se enterara"

-"Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no podemos cambiarlo, solo vamos a tener que esperar como sigue la cosa."- suspiró cansadamente la reina.

Emma miró a Regina durante unos segundos y se paró en seco en mitad de la acera.

-"¿No estas feliz de que todo el mundo lo sepa?"- preguntó la rubia, haciendo que Regina se parase para mirarla.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto la morena confusa. –"Claro que soy feliz, solo esperaba que fuéramos más lento, no que lo gritaras en medio de Granny's."- aclaró Regina acercándose a la rubia cogiéndole de las manos. –"Soy muy feliz Emma, hasta tu madre se dio cuenta y es decir mucho"- sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que Emma sonriese.

-"Tú también me haces feliz"- correspondió Emma acercándose a los labios de Regina para depositar un suave beso. Al separarse la miro a los ojos – "Nuestro primer beso en la calle… vacía pero una calle. Paso a paso". Regina se rio por el comentario de la sheriff.

Después de una largo paseo por la playa, decidieron ir al bosque aunque estuviese anocheciendo, también era mejor así, no habría nadie del pueblo a esas horas y podrían caminar cogidas de las manos sin que nadie pusiese caras raras. Y también por buscar a Ingrid.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, no paraban de bromear o de hablar de la que Regina se había perdido durante ese año que estuvieron Emma y Henry solos en Nueva York.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?- confesó Emma mientras se acercaba a la morena para besar sus labios una vez más, pero un frío recorrió la espalda de la rubia, haciendo que se separase de Regina para saber que había sido lo que le había provocado tanto frío.

Al girarse, se encontró con la otra Reina del Hielo y su cara de asombro.

-"¡Tú!"- señalo a Regina. – "¡Deberías estar congelada o muerta!"

-"Lastima que no saliera como planeaste"- gruñó Emma.

-"No lo entiendo"- dijo perdida Ingrid.- "Como es posible que te descongelaras, una vez que te congelas, mueres o te haces añicos."- siguió la rubia todavía confusa.

Emma y Regina se miraron confusas, para después mirar a la reina que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas.

-"Se puede salvar."- empezó Emma, haciendo que Ingrid la mirase rápidamente- "con un acto de amor verdadero."

-"Pude salvar a mi hermana."- se derrumbó en el frío suelo del bosque.

Emma se acercó lentamente seguida de Regina, hasta que llegaron hasta Ingrid, para llevarla hasta casa de los padres de Emma, para explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras que la pareja llevaba a Ingrid al apartamento, Elsa decidió ir hasta la playa, para así, con un deseo, recuperar a su hermana. Con el deseo cumplido, una gran caja apareció enfrente de ella escupida por el mar. La rubia se acercó rápidamente y abrió la caja haciendo que dos cabezas salieran para buscar aire.

-"¡Anna!"- gritó medio llorando Elsa.

-"¿Elsa?"

Anna salió torpemente de la caja para poder abrazar a su hermana. Lo que ninguna se dio cuenta, fue que en las muñecas de las 3 rubias aparecía un bonito lazo amarillo. Librándose así de la maldición que se acercaba al pueblo.


End file.
